goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Misbehaves at Joyful Burger and gets Grounded
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Transcript Kenneth: Hey, Nicole! Nicole: What is it, Kenneth? Kenneth: Can we please go to Joyful Burger? Nicole: NO, because we're having tomato soup for lunch. Kenneth: But, Nicole, I'm hungry, so let's go to Joyful Burger! Nicole: Kenneth, I said no. Kenneth: I WANT JOYFUL BURGER! (30 Times) RIGHT NOW!!!!! Nicole: Kenneth, for the last time, the answer is no. Richard: Uh... Nicole? I don't have any more cans of soup! Nicole: Did you hear that, Kenneth? Richard said that he doesn't have any more cans of soup. That means we can go to Joyful Burger! Kenneth: YAY! (At Joyful Burger) Joyful Burger Manager: Hello! Welcome to Joyful Burger! How may I take you order? Nicole: I would like a medium cheeseburger, French fries, a cherry soda, and a large strawberry smoothie. Kenneth: And I would like some chicken nuggets, French fries, and a diet soda. Does it come with a Call of Duty toy? Joyful Burger Manager: I'm sorry to say this, but we don't sell Call of Duty toys because Call of Duty isn't an appropriate game for kids to play. Kenneth: What?! Please tell me that you're joking! Joyful Burger Manager: Hey, don't feel bad, young man. Your kids meal that you ordered will come with a Woody Woodpecker toy instead. Kenneth: WHY?! Nicole: Because, Kenneth, Call of Duty is not a suitable franchise for children of your age. The manager is offering you a toy that is based on Woody Woodpecker. Kenneth (in Maliyan Evans’ voice): NO! I DON'T WANT A STUPID (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN) WOODY WOODPECKER ''TOY! ''WOODY WOODPECKER ''IS TOO OVERRATED! I WANT A ''CALL OF DUTY ''TOY WITH MY KIDS MEAL, AND THAT'S FINAL! Joyful Burger Manager: Uh-oh... Nicole: Kenneth, stop acting like a spoiled brat. Don't ever use bad language out in public like that! You can either get a toy based on ''Woody Woodpecker, or we can go back home! Kenneth: (In Maliyan Evans Voice) Oh, I have a better idea. I will destroy Joyful Burger! Nicole: Don't you even dare do that, because you could get arrested by the police. This means no anything made by Warner Bros. Pictures for you, young man! Gumball: Why is Kenneth crying? Nicole: Because he wanted a Call of Duty toy so he refused to get a Woody Woodpecker toy. Gumball: Kenneth, how dare you destroy Joyful Burger?! You should know that you could get arrested by the Special Air Service!! That's does it! you are grounded with no stealing, no scaring people, no WB, and further more! Anna: Ouch! Ristar: And for that, someone will beat you up. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He's the pilot of the Zoomer and takes the Save-Ums on the adventures. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:All Kenneth Deserves Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Kenneth's Grounded Adventures